In My Eyes
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee thinks about all her friends and how they played a role in her life.


**A/N:** A different oneshot then what we're used to. This one is set in Kaylee's POV. I hope you enjoy it, and don't mind her sucky attention span, you get used to it.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Only Kaylee and Karly are mine!**

* * *

In your life, people tend to come and go. Friends you made in grade school suddenly ditch you in high school and you're forced to find new ones. Sometimes your new friends are better, and those new relationships last until you're dying day. Other time, these new friends are horrible, but you don't notice. They pressure you to do what you never wanted to do. _Oh, just try it once, and if you don't like it it's okay_. How many times have I heard that before?

Of course, I never fell for it. You see, I've always had awesome friends. I grew up with my sister, with whom I was extremely close. We did everything together: movies, parties, hanging out, surfing, you name it, we did it, together.

When I was around sixteen, close to seventeen, I joined the Wind Ninja Academy. That's where I met some of my bestest friends in the whole wide world.

While waiting in line on the first day, Tori and I were standing with two other boys, who you guys know as Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks. The line was long, and we all got bored (me with my KVADHD, it tends to happen) so we got to talking. Soon, I realised that the Dustin Brooks standing beside me, was the same boy who saved me from the closet when I was five. We all hit it off right away, and by the time we got the front of the line, we were best buds. It was like we've known each other our whole lives (shut up, I know Tori and I have).

Our relationship had a few ups and downs even before we became Rangers. Shane was the oldest of all of us and took on the big brother role. It was kinda cool having a big brother who was always looking out for me (except when he told me to put my fork in the toaster), but Shane would have this strange tendency to go overboard. He would try to tell Dustin what he could and couldn't do; just because he thought it was "best". If you think that's bad, then you've obviously never seen how protective he is with Tori and I. It's like he's never met my ass-kicking sister as soon as some big macho airhead guy looks at her.

But even with his papa bear nature, Shane's still one of my better friends. We find time to hang out every once in a while, and still share a lot of inside jokes. I know I can always go to him when I'm in shit (and I get in shit a lot), and he knows that I'm always here for him. It's pretty awesome having someone like that in your life. It's like a no-maintenance relationship. I think we're gone three whole months, once, without any form of communication, and all of a sudden, we meet up and talk like we're two high school girls.

Obviously, if you've been following my Ranger career, you would know how well Dustin and I hit it off. If you don't, what the hell are you reading this for? Go back and read about my Ninja Storm days. If you do, then you would know that he and I are happily engaged and waiting for me to stop kicking evil ass so we can settle down and start a family.

What's awesome about Dustin, is that we share a bond. Yes I know, when you get married you think you have a bond and you think the other person is your soul mate and yada, yada, yada, but we seriously do! He knows exactly when I need my space, and knows when I need a shoulder to cry on. Hell he's come home from class one day with a tub of ice cream because he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. That's not fake people!

Anyways, there's not much I can say about Dustin that you don't already know? I've accepted his proposal to spend the rest of my life with him, so obviously we're really close. He's one of the nicest men I've ever met and he's always laughing at my little antics. He's never once judged me because I'm a weirdo and has always accepted me for who I am; which is good, because I've always accepted him too.

Now for Tori. Brace yourselves because this could get long. Not because I've been with her since... hell before I was born, but because our sister bond is so totally confusing that even I have a hard time figuring out what is going on. And when I try to figure it all out, it takes so damn long that my attention span can't handle it and I suddenly find myself staring at a wall wondering who the hell chose the colour. Or something shiny catches my eye and I'm gone for a week!

I guess with Tori, you can say that we're equals. She may be the older, wiser, stronger, ass-kickier, protective one, but I've been all of those as well (not older though... I've tried, it's impossible). I've shooed away some of her evil boyfriends, stopped some really disgusting guys from trying to get in her pants, and I've broken a few noses here and there. Don't tell her though; she's got no idea about the last two. I would gladly put my life on the life if it meant saving hers. Why? I don't know. I've never really been given a reason to have that need to protect her. She's always been able to look out for herself. I just do. I guess it comes from growing up on our own all the time. My parents were always gone on secret ninja duties and we've been the only family we've ever had. If something happened to her, my life would spiral downwards into a pit of doom.

And just like I would do all that for her, she would do the same for me. I've seen her... OH A PENNY!

...

Sorry... but I warned you. Anyways. I've seen her stand up for me when I couldn't. You all know about the big ass kid when I was what, seven, eight? Around then? He was this really tall kid who was picking on me because I was really short. And still am. Kira's got about half an inch on me, and she's tiny! Tori walked up to him and shut him up; all while avoiding a fist fight (even if she could have taken him). I've always kinda looked up to her as a hero. It's pretty awesome being so close to someone you admire. And because I'm her little premature sister, she's got the natural, _if-you-touch-my-baby-sister-I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-so-hard-you-will-never-be-able-to-sit-on-it-ever-again-got-it_, instinct... only now do I realise how long that instinct is.

Moving on to later friends. When I first met Cam, he was a stuck up nerd. So it was kinda surprising when a friendship formed. Maybe it was because of Ranger business, because you know, coming close to your own destruction will do that to people. Now, Cam is one of my close friends. He's actually kinda like Shane. We don't talk as much as we should, but when we do it's like we've never been apart. He uses a lot of big words though. That's probably the only thing that bugs me about him. But its okay, he's with Leanne now, so she's always there to translate.

Speaking of Leanne, I totally can't leave her out of this! My mentor/sister/friend/person-who's-not-afraid-to-kick-my-ass. Yep, that sums it up. Leanne's like my prank dummy. I love teasing her, especially when we're training. I once put a bee hive in her pants, that was hilarious. She got back at me for it though, and we're still friends (even if she did let the boys tie me up and leave me in a shed...).

Oh, and she's super smart. I think she's smarter than Cam. She's getting all sorts of PhD's and degrees and certificates for all the smart people stuff.

Blake, well he's just annoying. And a sister stealer! He's a huge sister stealer. He asked my sister out shortly after our parents died, and they got married pretty quickly after that. Now she spends all her time with him and leaves me out. It's a sob story. The only good part is that I get to pick on Blake all I want, and Tori doesn't do a thing about it. I painted his motorbike pink once, and she laughed when she saw it! You can say that Blake and I have a love hate relationship. Once in a while we love each other (like when the sky is purple!), but most of the time we hate each other.

And finally, Hunter. He kisses like a girl and takes it like a man. We used to date, so apparently we hit it off pretty well (after after the whole kidnap me and betray my sister thing). He broke off our relationship, though, when he saw I was in love with Dustin, and has in no way shunned me or resented me for it. Then again, he did go after my best friend for a little bit... so I guess we're even. It's cool though, now Kira's with Conner, and we both tell Hunter he kisses like a girl. He admits too it though, but I think that's so we lay off him.

And that's pretty much it for my ninja clan. There is still Sensei, but he's more of a mentor/father-figure then anything and there's seriously not much else to say.

And that was my team for the first year of my Ranger career. We were all totally close, making everything hard as hell, but really fun. It was kinda sad when the world was back to normal and there was no evil (the government can't count because there are no Rangers to fight them). When Tori and I moved to the edge of Blue Bay/Reefside so I could go to school and she could still teach, it was hard leaving them behind, even if they were still within driving distance.

But it's cool. On my first day of school (second semester of grade 12) at Reefside High I re-met Kira. She had been my kinda tour girl when I dropped by earlier in the year for a visit, and she was in my science class, so we got to talking (she's the best friend mentioned above. You know, the one Hunter went after to even out the score), and we really hit it off. Like... really, really. Like... there's really no way to describe how well we hit it off.

Anyways, the two of us got detention together for playing music at school (even though the school's music sucks and we were doing the world a HUGE favour). Shortly after, Ethan got detention as well. Ethan's the nerd kid at Reefside. Granted he's not the nerdiest and he's kinda cool, but he's still a nerd.

And finally, Conner got detention for opening his big mouth. But I'll talk about those three later, first I have to explain why Kira and I, the musical cool kids, became friends with the nerdy-geek and the dumb jock.

It was in detention. Dr. O, our science teacher, was in charge of us, and he took us to a museum, with dinosaur bones. But I can't touch them... Kira's got stupid rules where I can't touch dino bones, but Conner can. Anyways, we kinda wandered off looking for something weird (it was our ticket out of detention) and made our way into a sinkhole forest. While walking, we fell through a sinkhole and landed in a scary cavern like thing (were Kira taught Conner how to pronounce her name! It was funny!). Because we couldn't get out, we had to walk through them until we found a room with four gems: one red, one yellow, one blue and one green.

Yes, our dino gems. We picked them up, got powers, ran away from foot soldiers, got back to school, Kira got kidnapped, I saved her, we turn into Power Rangers and suddenly we're forced to work together.

So, now to start with the leader (which should be me but it's) Conner. He's kinda like Shane on this one, cept not really older. He's just like a brother really. One I love to tease... so wait... lemme think... OHH, he's like a Shane/Blake! A brother I like to tease! Muhaha! There we go! All we need for Conner. Well, that and the fact that we both like soccer and we do bond over it sometimes. I can always kick his ass though, cept when I fracture my knee! But I still rocked. I call him an airhead and a dumb jock all the time too. Now that's funny.

Ethan's the entertainer. He's always doing something on his laptop, and when it's games, I'm watching. He had a crush on me at one point, but it died after Dustin punched him in the face. Not the best way to handle a situation, but it was funny. We're still pretty good friends though, but now we don't hang out as much. I do with Conner but that's mostly because he and Kira are together.

Kira's my mini Tori, cept she's my age-ish. She's only a month older than I am, and still takes on the protective sister role, and I still take the annoying little sister one, but we're an awesome tag team. The only real downside to being wicked awesome friends with her is that now, she's awesome friends with Tori and those two love to pick on me together.

Dr. O can be seen as the scary high school teacher who doesn't have any teacher friends, and only hangs out with his students... and he's not fired why? Be right back, I gotta talk to him about this...

...

Okay, I'm back, and he's still on my should be fired list. Anyways, he was our mentor and a former Ranger (just like me, but my team was awesomer... just cause it was). He helped us through our battle with Mesogog and had a few technical difficulties on the way. As you can see, I still keep in contact with him, but not so much anymore. We've moved on to bigger and better things.

Well, I'm still a Ranger and he's stuck teaching high school kids... so I'm on to bigger and better things, he's doing the same-old same-old stuff.

Finally Trent. He's kinda like Sensei on this one. There's not all that much I can say about him. We are friends to this day, but not like I am with the others. And he's gone to Japan, so there's not a lot of talking we can do. Unless one of you guys wants to pay for long distance.

Now, moving on to Operation Overdrive; the first team that can actually travel the world to fight evil instead of staying immobile in one town. That's where I met Mack, Will, Dax, Tyzonn, Ronny, Rose, Spencer, Hartford and Karly.

Mack's my second in command, and a huge adventurer. If anyone was excited about Operation Overdrive, it was him. He wasn't supposed to be on our team, but he took his dad's spot, which is for the best really. He's too old to wear spandex. Mack's also kinda like a brother, but at the same time, he's more of a friend. We get along, and he's one of my better friends on the Overdrive team, but I don't think we'll ever be as close as I am with some of the former boys. That still doesn't mean he's not cool.

Will's the dude that can't work on a team. We'll, it's more couldn't. He can now, but I think he still kinda struggles. He's the go to guy when I want to pull a prank, cause he's got all sorts of spy gadgets. But don't tell him I have his little laser thing. He'll take it away from me for sure.

Dax is the goofball. But I love this goofball. He's my insane buddy and we pull a lot of pranks behinf the scenes together. He and I never get bored together.

Ronny's my newest sister. We do almost everything together, but it's not our fault. After all, you put me in a room with my best friend, or force us to share a room, and we will bond to the point where we know _everything_ about each other.

And my encyclopaedia: Rose. We get along pretty well too. She's one of my bestest friends, but hasn't reached sister status yet. Hopefully one day she will though, once she and Mack stop spending so much time together.

Tyzonn's the alien of the group, 'cause every Ranger team has to have a weirdo who doesn't belong. Blake, Conner and Ty. I can't say much about him yet cause he's just joined the team.

Finally, Spencer and Andrew (well, Karly still after this...) so second finally, Spencer and Andrew. They are opposites in my eyes. I love Spencer to death, and do not get along with Hartford. It's a good thing they are opposites though, cause if I hated them both I would not be able to work on this team, and it's kinda important that I do... cause I have to save the world.

And the real finally goes to Karly, my cat. My sock loving, tuxedo wearing, kitty-cat. She's a little shit in every way possible, and loves to pick on Ronny, especially when I means getting the smelly socks. I don't think this cat has a sense of smell, cept for bacon.

And that's my Overdrive team. Hopefully when the evil's good and done I'll have more to say about them, but in the meantime you'll have to settle for this.

Looking over all this, I'll say I get along with everyone in one way or another. And, whether I hate them or love them, all of them have made me who I am today.

Now, if only I can figure out where Kira put my silly string. I think I saw Hartford walk by here a few paragraphs ago, and I feel like pulling another prank.


End file.
